


Milk and Cookies

by MeriKG



Series: Threadbare [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeriKG/pseuds/MeriKG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a brief snapshot in time from Threadbare.  It won't make any sense if you aren't following the series.  So, you may want to do that.  ;-)   </p><p>Blaine is trying to settle into his new life.  This little tale is fluff, pure and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

***Three days after leaving the hotel with Kurt***

Blaine couldn't sleep. He knew it was late, and the house had gone quiet hours ago, but he just couldn't seem to stop the thoughts whirling through his mind. Blaine was still incredulous that his room, (his own room!, with a bed!), didn't have a lock on the door. Blaine had fully expected to be restrained in some fashion at night. It was standard procedure, really. Especially for newly acquired slaves. The fact that he'd been left free every night since his purchase made him think that maybe this might actually be a permanent arrangement. His master certainly seemed comfortable allowing him to run loose in the house.

Despite the amazingly soft bed and comfortably full stomach from a filling dinner of sausage lasagna and garlic bread, Blaine just couldn't seem to settle down. After several hours of gazing blankly out his (unlocked) window, Blaine gave up on sleep and cautiously wandered out into the hall, padding softly to the darkened living room. Blaine froze when he realized he wasn't alone. Finn was sprawled out on the couch, a video game turned to low volume as he maneuvered his shooter through a ravine. Maybe Finn hadn't seen him and he could sneak back to his room.

"What's up, dude?" Finn asked, not looking up from the screen. "Kitchen's across the way if you want a snack." 

"No...no, Sir. Thank you. Umm, Master Kurt said that I'm allowed to use the books on the shelf when I don't have work to do?" Blaine wanted to make sure the man knew he wasn't trying to go anywhere he wasn't supposed to. 

"Knock yourself out."

Finn had been nothing but kind to him, but Blaine still wasn't exactly sure what to make of his owner's brother. A lot of things here didn't make sense to him. He didn't know if the way Kurt wanted him to behave around him was for all the time, or only when Kurt was around. And Blaine worried about what the other people who were staying in the home would expect from him. It was really confusing and left Blaine nervous and uncomfortable whenever he wasn't directly in his Master's comforting presence. Maybe he should try talking to the blond model, Quinn. She'd seemed willing to help him understand his proper place in all of this. 

Blaine stepped carefully around the couch and its large occupant, staring at the books Kurt had shown him on his house tour. The shifting blues from the video game reflected off the spines, lending sufficient light so that he could read the wording. Blaine glanced from title to title before locking onto one. With a shaky hand he pulled a tan and blue book from the shelf. 

The Sorcerer's Stone was written across the top in a familiar, wispy scrawl. Shoving away long buried memories of a different life, Blaine clutched the book to his chest and turned around to return to his room. As he turned, he spied the covered container sitting innocuously on the breakfast bar. Blaine knew was filled with cookies Kurt had made earlier. The wonderful, amazing cookies that had been the best thing Blaine remembered tasting in forever. 

He glanced warily at the couch. Finn appeared to be completely engaged in the game. Against his better judgment, Blaine quietly snuck to the kitchen and lifted the lid off the decadent peanut butter nutella cookies. Feeling ridiculously guilty, and more than a little afraid, Blaine removed two cookies from the container before quickly sealing it. 

A snort of laughter from the living room told him Finn had not been as oblivious as Blaine had hoped. 

"Sir, I'm so sorry, Master Kurt said I could, please..." Blaine began weakly, conditioning kicking in as he sank to his knees at the edge of the kitchen. 

Finn had twisted back on the couch some time ago, watching in amusement while Blaine unnecessarily James Bonded his way to the cookie platter. It had been funny at the time, but he didn't mean to scare the skittish slave. Finn paused his game and rose with a long stretch, then walked over to where the trembling boy knelt on the linoleum. Finn took ahold of Blaine's arm under his shoulder, easily pulling the scrawny slave to his feet. Finn turned back to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and poured two glasses. He handed one to Blaine before grabbing a large fistful of cookies to go with his own milk.

"Night, dude," He told Blaine easily before returning to the couch to resume the video game.

Blaine collected his glass of milk, cookies, and book, and escaped back to his room. He sat in the middle of the large bed, slowly calming as his mind processed what had just happened. This was officially the weirdest place ever. Taking a bite from a cookie, Blaine curled up on his comforter and began to read.


End file.
